Why must love hurts sooo much
by Orange-IceCream
Summary: This is a story about a girl who love this boy and confess to him but got rejected badly because he loves her sister.
1. rejection is bad soo is loving her sis

**Honey-Hey it's me Honey-Sempai!This is just a random story that I just came up with!**

**Disclaimer: I own the character Yuuki/Yuki, Kimi, Rose, Gummy, and the rest of the main characters! Okay not all of them!**

Haruhi's POV:

"Ummm….Ano….Dai-kun, can you accept my love for you?"I asked him, my crush, my childhood bud, my savior to accept my love."Gomen, Ummm….Suzuki-chan but i'm already in love with someone else." He glances at my sister Kimi,who is the most prettiest, kind person you ever met and my twin."Oh! I understand Dai-kun. I see."I said really sadly. Then at that moment The school bell rang saying get your butts out of here. There with my own eyes I saw Dai-kun standing there with my sister asking her to go out with him. I was sad but really I really am happy that my sister was asked out by a boy and accepted it, then he hugged her really tight when she accepted his feelings. Oh How I hate my life!

Daichi's POV:

I feel bad that I rejected Haruhi's love for me, but instead I asked out her sister that same day. Oh how I feel really bad. "Ne Daichi, you're soo lucky to have Kimi. Mou i'm envy you. Hey I wonder what did Haruhi asked you earlier?" said my friend Jun. "Oh she wanted to go out with me." I said that with no sad emotion. "Ehhhhh! You rejected Haruhi for her sister instead. Mou Daichi, why did you did that for. For goodness sake their twins and if one twin is sad she might fight with her sister and hatred comes between them!" Screamed my sister Rose. "God, Rose you don't have to yell so loud!" I said angrily. Then I ran to the park where I met the Suzuki twins. There I saw Haruhi crying on the swing.

Haruhi's POV:

Why! Why! Why! Why did I have to fall in love with him soo much. I can't take this any longer! "I hate..this…CRUEL WORLD!" I cried. "Why!…When I ask…you you rejected me then…you asked out my sister…Kimi! I hate that! DAICHI WA BAKA!"

Daichi's POV:

I can't believe this. Why did I break her heart?Dammit why!

**(A/N)**

**Waaaaaaaaah! I know its a cliffier but if its good please review but nooo flame Ne!**

**PLEASE(R/R) **

**BUT NOOOO FLAMES!**

**~Ja ne**

**-Honey-Sempai640**


	2. Too late now depress

**Hey its me Honey-sempai640!~honey**

**Hey when will I be in the story?~Yuuki**

**Yeah!~Yuka**

**Yeah!~Gummy**

***sweat drops*HeHeHeHe!~honey**

**~ATTACK HER!~Yuuki**

**AAAAHHHHH!~honey**

**Honey does own the whole thing!~Daichi, Rose, Jun, Haruhi, and Kimi**

**-**Kimi's POV:

_'Why did I just accepted that date he asked me? I know that Haruhi really loves him. Why! I really love Yuuki. UGHHHH!'_I am soo confuse!*knock knock*"Who is it?" "Its me, Nee-chan!" "Come in." I said. "UH-UH-Ummm…N-N-Nee-chan…UH-UH-Umm…D-D-Dai-kun is here to pick you up." stuttered Haruhi._ 'She is soo KAWAII!'_ "Hai!" _'I can't believe I was so excited right there to her!UGHHH! How cruel am I!'_

Daichi's POV:

_'I can't wait to see what Kimi looks like in her casual clothes! W-W-Wait I can't be rude to Haruhi! UGHHH! What to do!'_ "Ohayo Dai-chan!" _'Kimi is so kawaii!' _"Umm…Kimi-chan." "Hai!" "Can you call me Dai-kun instead because we are not in elementary anymore?" "Hai!" she said. We were just walking until she said she wanted ice-cream. I told her to wait. I was waiting till I hear A scream, "Come on girly girl I just want to bring you to a special place." "Let go of me you creep!" I ran toward the guy and punched him, "Go way you creep! Stay away from my girlfriend!" "Daichi."whispered Kimi. She's so scared. The guy ran away and apologized then I hold her tight. "Its okay Kimi-Chan."I said. Then she said," Now you drop that honorific."She giggled and blush lightly. She sooo kawaii.

Haruhi's POV:

I can't believe my own eyes he protected my sister from that creep. They do make a great couple.

**SCHOOL DAY**

Today I saw Yuuki soooo angry. He kept glaring at Daichi and when he looks at Kimi he regret that he couldn't confess to Kimi. And also his sister, Yuka was sad that her brother didn't get the girl he ilkes and me too (she's my best friend so is Yuuki). At lunch, Yuka tried to cheer me and Yuuki. "Come on guys just forget about them and love some other person"_ SILENCE._ "Okay then. UMMM….Yuuki you got lots of fangirls and Haruhi you still popular like your sister!" "Gomen Yuka, but ever since they dated they are like royalties."said me and Yuuki. "YUKA, HARUHI, YUUKI, DAICHI, KIMI, JUN, YUUMA, KAITO, AND ROSE COME OVER HERE!"said Gummy. Gummy is the hyper person I ever met. She is cute too with her light orange hair and bright light orange eyes . "What is it Gummy-chan!"we all yelled and came over to her.

**-(A/N)**

**I like writing short chapters kay!**

**Rose- Don't move or i want help bandage your owies!**

**okokokokokokok**

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
